Something Wicca This Way Comes Script
Written by: Constance M. Burge Transcribed by: Shay Fitzpatrick Serena Fredrick's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. (Later known as Kit.) Serena Fredrick: Come on, baby. Good girl. (She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts saying a spell.) Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. (Someone walks up behind her. She turns around.) What are you doing here? (The man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.) Halliwell manor. Piper walks through the front door. Piper: Prue? Prue: In here, working on the chandelier. Piper: Sorry I'm late. Prue: What else is new? Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change. Piper: I just didn't realise how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call? Prue: No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach. Piper: I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow. Prue: So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then? Piper: No, but this just may get me the job. Prue: Jeremy sent you port? Piper: The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board? Prue: Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester. Piper: (Reading the inscription on the back) "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant. Prue: Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help. Piper: You're always so hard on her. Prue: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future. Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around. Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. Opening Credits The witch's apartment. Police are there. Darryl: Well, it's about time. Andy: I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties. Darryl: I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been? Andy: Checking out a lead. Darryl: What lead? Andy: One that didn't go anywhere. Darryl: You're avoiding my question. Andy: Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop. Darryl: You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer. Andy: I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches. Darryl: Women. Andy: That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame. Darryl: Wrong. Double edged steel knife. Andy: Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witch's use them to direct energy. Darryl: That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple. Andy: Was she found in an altar? Darryl: Yes. Andy: Were there carvings on that altar? Darryl: Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first. Andy: You wanna go to occult shops? Darryl: Get to work okay. Jeremy: Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment? Andy: A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple. Jeremy: Well, that's the third one in three weeks. (Andy walks off.) Halliwell manor. Prue is fiddling with the circuit tester. Prue: I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working. Piper: You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate. Prue: We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house. Piper: Phoebe's good with a wrench. Prue: Phoebe lives in New York. Piper: Not anymore. Prue: What? Piper: She left New York. She's moving back in with us. Prue: You have got to be kidding. Piper: Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us. Prue: Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since. Piper: Well, you haven't spoken to her. Prue: No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her. Piper: No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt. Prue: And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway? Piper: A couple of days, maybe a week-or two. Prue: Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive? (The front door opens and Phoebe walks in.) Phoebe: Surprise! I found the hide-a-key. Piper: Phoebe, welcome home. Phoebe: Hello, Piper. (Piper and Phoebe hug.) Piper: It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue? Prue: I'm speechless. (A car horn beeps.) Phoebe: Oops. I forgot about the cab. Piper: I'll get it. (She grabs Prue's purse.) Prue: Piper, that's my purse. Phoebe: Thanks. I'll pay you back. Prue: Is that all that you brought? Phoebe: That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ... Prue: We're not selling Grams' house. Phoebe: Is that why you think I came back? Prue: Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations. Phoebe: No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you? Prue: No, I'm still furious with you. Phoebe: So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk? Prue: No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about. Phoebe: I never touched Roger. Prue: Whoa. Phoebe: I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ... (Piper comes back in the house.) Piper: Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner. Prue: I'm not hungry. Phoebe: I ate on the bus. Piper: Okay, we'll try the group hug later. Phoebe's room. Phoebe's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door. Piper: It's me. Phoebe: Come on in. (Piper is carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.) Thank God. I am starving. Piper: Figured. (She sees Jeremy on TV.) Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened? Phoebe: Some woman got whacked. Piper: Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long. Phoebe: Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back? Piper: And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me. Phoebe: Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother. Piper: That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ... Phoebe/Piper: Her own childhood to raise us. Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Piper: And we're lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there. Phoebe: Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister. (Prue knocks on the door. She's holding a blanket.) Prue: This was always the coldest room in the house. Phoebe: Thanks. (Prue leaves.) The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and Darryl are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside. Andy: It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims. Darryl: So, the murderer is killing occults. Andy: No, the murderer's on witch hunts. Darryl: Oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest. Andy: They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone. Darryl: Mmm. Andy: Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s? Darryl: Hell, no. Andy: Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in U.F.O.'s? Darryl: Yes, but I think they're crazy. Andy: Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches. Darryl: Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you. (Kit jumps up on the bench. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her.) I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car. (He leaves. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.) Commercial Break Halliwell manor. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. Phoebe: When did you meet Jeremy? Piper: About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin. Phoebe: How romantic. Piper: As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. (Phoebe laughs.) Stop pushing the pointer. Phoebe: I'm not touching it. Piper: You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn? (She gets up and heads for the kitchen.) Phoebe: Hey, I forgot your question. Piper: (from the kitchen) I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year. Phoebe: That's disgusting. Please say yes. (The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.) Piper. (It then moves to 'T'.) Piper, get in here! Piper: What? (Prue comes in.) Prue: What did you guys do now? Piper: Me? I didn't do anything. Phoebe: The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue and Phoebe stare at her.) I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'. Piper: Well, did you push it? Phoebe: No. Prue: You used to always push the pointer. Phoebe: My fingers were barely touching it. Look. (She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.) Ah, it did it again! It moved! (Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.) Prue: It's still on the letter 'T'. Phoebe: I swear it moved. (Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too.) There. (She stands up.) Look. You saw that right? Piper: I think so, yeah. Phoebe: I told you I wasn't touching it. (The pointer moves again.) Piper: Prue, can you come in here for a sec? (Prue comes back in the room.) Prue: Now what? (Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope.) Phoebe: I think it's trying to tell us something. (She holds up the envelope.) Attic. (There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.) to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her. Prue: Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here. Piper: Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die. Prue: It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home. Piper: Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home. Prue: That'll be cheap. Piper: Prue, I saw that pointer move. Prue: No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us. Piper: We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. (She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't work. Prue: Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement. Piper: What? Prue: I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box. Piper: Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe. Phoebe: Nope, I'm going to the attic. Prue: No, you're not. We already agreed. Phoebe: I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now. (Phoebe walks up the stairs. Prue goes into another room.) Piper: Prue, wait. to Phoebe. She tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.) Phoebe: "The Book of Shadows." (She turns the page and starts reading.) "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power." (Prue and Piper enter the attic.) Prue: What are you doing? Phoebe: Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk. Piper: How did you get in here? Phoebe: The door opened. Piper: Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation? Phoebe: It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time. Piper: This? Do what? Phoebe: Receive our powers. Piper: What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this? Prue: No, she included all of us. (Reading from the book.) "Bring your powers to we sisters three." It's a book of witchcraft. Piper: Let me see that. [Cut to outside. A man is standing outside their house. back to inside. They are walking down the stairs. Prue: Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived. Phoebe: Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board. Prue: But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer. Piper: It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation? Phoebe: Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know? Piper: Well, everything looks the same. Phoebe: You're right. Prue: But the house still needs work. Piper: Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed. to outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off. Commercial Break Outside Halliwell manor. Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper comes out. Piper: You're up early. Phoebe: I never went to sleep. Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick? (She sits down next to Phoebe.) Phoebe: The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop. Piper: So what were you doing? Phoebe: Reading. Is Prue around? Piper: She went to work early. Reading aloud? Phoebe: No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren. Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (She stands up.) Phoebe: I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. (They walk to Piper's car.) Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters. Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum. (Piper kisses her on the cheek.) So take that Nancy Drew. (She gets in her car.) Phoebe: We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones. (Piper drives off.) The Museum of Natural History. Roger: There's been change of plan. Prue: Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition? Roger: The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection. Prue: Well, that's terrific. Roger: Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised. Prue: I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you? Roger: I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell? Prue: Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger? Roger: I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other. Prue: Bastard! (She turns to leave.) Roger: Prue, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.) Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen. Chef Moore: (In his French accent) Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce. Piper: Chef Moore ... Chef Moore: What? Piper: Uh, the port ... Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh! Piper: I didn't have time for-- Chef Moore: Ah-ah! Piper: But, but ... (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.) Chef Moore: Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique. Museum of Natural History. Roger's office. He's sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone. Roger: It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, (Prue walks in his office.) but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit.) He swings around on his chair and sees Prue.) Prue ... Prue: I quit. Roger: (On the phone) I'm going to have to call you back. (He hangs up.) Think about this, Prue. Prue: Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about? Roger: Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-- Prue: Don't threaten me, Roger. Roger: You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour. Prue: Excuse me? Roger: I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me. Prue: Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office. Roger: You're gonna regret this. Prue: Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger. (She turns and leaves towards the door.) Roger: I hope there are no office supplies in your purse. (She stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off.) What the hell was that? On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth. Piper: Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. (She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.) Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me. Jeremy: I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay? Piper: Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here? Jeremy: Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job. Piper: You always surprise me. How did you know? Jeremy: You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are. Piper: I get so turned on when you talk about food. Jeremy: Hamburgers, pizza. (They kiss.) On the road. Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys. Phoebe: No! Wait! (She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.) Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned. Prue: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell. Nurse: One second please. (to Andy) What's the name again? Andy: (to nurse) Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me. Prue: Andy? Andy: Prue? I don't believe it. How are you? Prue: I'm good. How are you? Andy: Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you. Prue: Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident. Andy: Is she gonna be okay? Prue: Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here? Andy: Murder investigation. (There's an awkward silence.) Nurse: (to Prue) Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. (to Andy) Do Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office. Andy: Thank you. Prue: Thank you. Andy: Well, it's good seeing you, Prue. (They shake hands.) Prue: Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care. Andy: You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait? Prue: Sure. (They walk towards the coffee machine.) So, you're an inspector now? Andy: What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective. Prue: Inspector's classier. Andy: Liking it better already. Prue: Your dad must be so proud. Andy: Third generation. You bet his happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm? Prue: Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work. Andy: Oh. Prue: I heard you moved to Portland. Andy: I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger? Prue: How did you know about him? Andy: I know people. Prue: You checked up on me? Andy: I wouldn't call it that. Prue: What would you call it? Andy: Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective. Quake. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Prue: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane. Phoebe: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything? Roger: Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic. Phoebe: Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? Prue: Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream? (The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.) Phoebe: Really? That looked pretty special to me. Prue: Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind? Phoebe: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now. Prue: I don't believe it. Phoebe: This must mean that Piper can freeze time. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay? Prue: No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch. Phoebe: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it. to outside Quake. Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk. Phoebe: When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil. Prue: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist. Phoebe: Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere. Prue: And this has what to do with us? Phoebe: Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore. Commercial Break In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies. Piper: Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you? Jeremy: Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened? Piper: Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie. (She hands him one.) Jeremy: Okay. (He opens it and reads the bit of paper.) Soon you will be on top. Piper: It doesn't say that. Jeremy: Yes it does. Piper: Let me see that. (She snatches the bit of paper off him.) Jeremy: Is that a bad thing? Piper: Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world. Jeremy: (to the cab driver) Can you make a left on 7th please. Driver: You got it. Piper: Hey, I thought that we were going to your place. Jeremy: We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing. Pharmacy. Pharmacist: (to Phoebe) I'll be right back with your prescription. Phoebe: Take your time. Prue: Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin? Pharmacist: Aisle three. Phoebe: Chamomile tea works great for headaches. Prue: Not for this one it won't. (They wander up the aisle.) Phoebe: You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right? Prue: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit. Phoebe: Who wants to be normal when we can be special? Prue: I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3? Phoebe: Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny. Prue: Do you see any aspirin? Phoebe: I see chamomile tea. Prue: Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now. Phoebe: Then move you headache out of your mind. (She stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it.) You move things when you're upset. Prue: This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head. Phoebe: You don't believe me. Prue: Of course I don't believe you. Phoebe: Ro-ger. (A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.) Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens. Prue: He's dead, Phoebe. Phoebe: No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive. Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum. Phoebe: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad. (All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.) Feel better? Prue: Lots. Phoebe: The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow. Prue: Grow to what? (They laugh.) The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door. Jeremy: Well, here we are. Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there. Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them. Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home. Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.) Piper: What is that? Jeremy: It's your surprise. Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious! Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return. Piper: It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women. Jeremy: Not women, witches! Piper: Why? (He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.) Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice.) And now I want yours. (Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.) Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay. (She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.) Halliwell manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. Roger: Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye. (Prue comes in holding a cat.) Prue: Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat. Phoebe: How'd the cat get in? Prue: I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message? Phoebe: She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called. Prue: Yeah, I heard. (The front door opens.) Piper: Prue? Phoebe: In here. (Piper locks the door.) Piper? Prue: Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong? Piper: Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ... Phoebe: Warlock? Prue: Oh my God. to the elevator. Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside. Jeremy: I'll get you, you bitch. Commercial Break Halliwell manor. Prue: I'm calling the cops. Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next. Phoebe: (At the top of the stairs) I found the answer, come on. to the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them. Prue: Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle. Piper: Wait, I only count eight. Phoebe: Oh you forgot this one. (She holds up a birthday candle.) Piper: A birthday candle? Phoebe: I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies. Prue: Alright, we need the poppet. Piper: Got it. (Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.) Prue: Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell. Piper: Okay, first I'll make it stronger. (She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet.) "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot.) Okay, the spell's complete. Prue: Let's hope it works. (They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.) to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin. to the attic. They are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition. Phoebe: Wait! It didn't work. Piper: What? Phoebe: The spell, it didn't work. Prue: How do you know? Phoebe: When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy. Prue: You touched the pot and you saw him? Phoebe: He's on his way here. (They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream.) Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.) Prue: Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now! (They run upstairs.) Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue? (She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.) Prue: Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing. Piper: Put as many things against the door as you can. (They push a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.) Jeremy: (From outside) Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. (He laughs.) Do you think a chair will stop me? (The chair slides off the dresser.) Do you think a dresser will stop me? (The dresser slides away from the door.) Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away. (He laughs again.) Piper: What do we do? We're trapped. (The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper and Phoebe scream.) Prue: Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board? Piper: The inscription on the back. Prue: The power of three will set us free. (A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.) Come on, we gotta say it together. Prue/Piper/Phoebe: The power of three will set us free. (They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.) Jeremy: I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth! (Jeremy explodes and disappears.) Prue: The power of three. Halliwell manor. It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper. Andy: Good morning! (He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.) Prue: Hey, this is a surprise. Andy: I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you. Prue: So, you brought me a good cup of coffee? Andy: Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid. Prue: Afraid of what? Andy: Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame. Prue: Hmm, good point, better not. Andy: Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating. Prue: Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you? (He gives her his card.) Andy: Take care, Prue. Prue: Bye, Andy. (He walks to his car. Phoebe and Piper come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat.) Phoebe: It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice. Piper: What did he want? Prue: He asked me out. Piper: And you said ...? Prue: I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date? Piper: Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys. Prue: You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now. Phoebe: Well, at least our lives won't be boring. Prue: But they'll never be the same. Phoebe: And this is a bad thing? Prue: No. But it could be a big problem. Piper: Prue's right. What are we gonna do? Phoebe: What can't we do? Prue: We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together. Piper: This should be interesting. (Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.) End